RETRATO EN BLANCO Y NEGRO DE ERIC P I : DIDI
by SweetDirtyDraco
Summary: El es inmensamente rico y poderoso, atractivo y sin sentimientos de ningún tipo. Adicto a las emociones sensoriales fuertes, por curiosidad y por el vértigo del placer.Sin relaciones,sin emociones personales. Aunque todos tenemos una cara oculta. Eric/Didi.


INTRODUCCION:

Hace tiempo leí un increíble libro **COSMÓPOLIS**, del magistral **Don DeLillo**. Sus personajes excitaron mi imaginación de forma poderosa. Ahora Cosmópolis ha sido llevada al cine por otro maestro, David Cronenberg; sus personajes han cobrado vida encarnándose en personas de carne y hueso...y mi imaginación ha dado un triple salto mortal.

Me apetecía pasar esos personajes por el tamiz de mi mente, así que decidí solicitar a FanFicition la creación de una nueva categoría sobre este libro. Y aquí estamos.

Espero disfrutar mucho y que vosotros también lo hagáis conmigo.

**Gracias FanFicition. **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Cosmópolis pertenecen al maestro Don DeLilllo. Los de este relato, y sin llegar a su altura, son hijos de mi imaginación. **

**RETRATO EN BLANCO Y NEGRO DE ERIC P. (I) : DIDI**

Me llamo Eric Packer.

Soy un hijo de puta por convicción y por devoción. Mi filosofía de vida es el packerismo, mi trabajo ganar cantidades indecentes de dinero, mi pasatiempo preferido es , a parte de la poesía y el trabajo, el sexo, puro y duro, desnudo, sin envoltorios sentimentales, solo satisfacción...

Si alguien pregunta a cualquiera de mis colaboradores, conocidos o amantes quién soy, eso es lo que le dirán de mí.

No van muy desencaminados, pero en el fondo nadie me conoce. No me permito ni admito sentimientos de afecto o empatía, no dejo que la gente pueda llegar hasta mí. Hasta ahora este ha sido mi salvoconducto para llegar a donde estoy, a mi lugar en este mundo materialista y despiadado, a la cumbre del "tanto tienes tanto vales". desnudo, sin envoltorios sentimentales, solo satisfacción...

Este video de mi admirada Therose Andthedragon, acompañara la lectura.

Soy un hombre extraordinariamente inteligente y capaz. Culto, refinado, amante del arte, los placeres y las cosas más bellas. Pero también frío, pragmático y despiadado.

Mi currículo es impresionante a pesar de mi "juventud" , ni siquiera tengo 30 años y soy rico. Inmensamente rico. Asquerosamente rico. Y lo soy porque me he dedicado a trabajar la avaricia humana, todo el mundo quiere más, mucho más, sacar hasta la última viruta del vil metal, estrujar los billetes hasta escurrir el último céntimo de su valor. Y yo, soy la hostia en esa materia.

Tengo una capacidad innata para oler las oportunidades de negocio y los nuevos campos de riqueza, olfateo el crecimiento del dinero en cualquier mercado, intuyo, observo, estudio, aconsejo, invierto...ellos ejecutan sus planes y triunfan, ya tienen más, mucho más. Y yo, también.

Llegar hasta aquí fue duro, muy duro, viví miserablemente y de forma espartana, sin lujos ni comodidades, privándome casi de lo necesario para no dormirme en los laureles y concentrarme en mi objetivo, ese que me fijé después de ser humillado y engañado por mi socio y mejor amigo, hacerme rico antes de cumplir los 30. Y aquí estoy, he superado mi objetivo con creces.

En los negocios no me fío ni de mi sombra, pago obscenas cantidades de dinero a mis más capaces colaboradores, esos que conforman el círculo más cercano a mí, comprando su lealtad evito las tentaciones, las suyas y las mías. Ellos no me quieren o aprecian, yo a ellos tampoco, nos respetamos, trabajamos perfectamente sincronizados y coordinados y punto. Suficiente.

Por lo que se refiere a mi apariencia, soy consciente de mi atractivo. La naturaleza me ha bendecido con sus dones, mi genética es impecable y me ayuda a tener un aspecto deslumbrante, soy un hombre alto y bien formado, mi musculatura es pura fibra, tallada músculo a músculo, sin un ápice de grasa, tengo un cuerpo flexible y elegante. A pesar de ello, en el impresionante recinto donde vivo tengo una sala de 800 metros dotada de las más sofisticadas máquinas para realizar ejercicio físico.

Como dice Didi, mi rostro es un canon de belleza en sí mismo, mis facciones rozan la perfección: grandes ojos de intensa mirada que mutan del azul al verde, según mi estado de ánimo; pestañas negras y largas; cabello abundante y de un hermoso y extraño color cobrizo; nariz recta de corte griego; labios perfectamente delineados y carnosos, de un rojo profundo, como si los llevara pintados.

Aunque siempre procuro mantener una expresión fría y distante conozco perfectamente el efecto que tiene mi sonrisa en los demás. Como arma de seducción, esa sonrisa ha bajado más bragas que mis propias manos, me ha abierto la puerta a miles de negocios. Pero también puedo utilizarla como arma de humillación cuando es preciso ¿Alguien puede herir con una sonrisa? Yo, sí.

Mi sistema emocional se basa en un simple _lei motiv_: YO y mi propia satisfacción.

Hubo un tiempo en el que amé y me amaron, también tuve amigos, pero me engañaron, era noble y me humillaron, así que decidí pisotear mis emociones y fumigar mi corazón para que no volvieran a anidar en él ningún tipo de sentimientos, ella fue como una plaga.

Solo me permito algún tipo de emociones con mi escasa familia y con Didi.

Necesito sexo prácticamente a diario, me ayuda a canalizar mi estrés y mi afán de conocer cosas nuevas. No practico sexo vainilla, no hay ternura ni palabras de amor, solo excitación, lujuria, puro deseo, me gusta follar sin restricciones. No engaño a nadie. Pasión carnal.

Estoy excelentemente dotado, lo cual me ha permitido gozar de experiencias alucinantes. He recorrido medio mundo y me he corrido satisfactoriamente en todos y cada uno de los países que he visitado He pagado a las más exóticas y entrenadas prostitutas por prácticas que la mayoría de los mortales son incapaces de imaginar, prácticas al límite de la consciencia, placer extremo, experiencias border line placer-dolor. He disfrutado de las más hermosas mujeres, mujeres de ensueño, pero también de mujeres vulgares o feas pero de un ardor desenfrenado o una sensualidad y sexualidad extrema, todo lo que sea por conseguir una nueva experiencia sexual. Nunca repito, a no ser que tengan algo más que enseñarme.

Solo una mujer, exclusivamente ella, puede entrar en mi círculo personal, solo ella tiene permitido asomarse a mi interior, solo ella tiene acceso a mi cuerpo y mi mente siempre que quiera: Didi. Mi poetisa, mi maestra, mi descanso.

Didi pasó hace tiempo el umbral de los 40, pero es extremadamente erótica, hermosa y sensual. Tiene un bello cuerpo, largo, esbelto, siempre lleva hermosos vestidos de napa, fina, suave y delicada, y afilados zapatos de tacón. Una maestra en el arte de la conversación y el sexo, una exquisita poeta, culta y refinada. Ella fue mi profesora de literatura contemporánea y arte, nos perdimos en el tiempo pero nuestro reencuentro fue, en sí mismo, una especie de milagro.

Nuestros momentos juntos son eróticos e intensos, también líricos y originales. Nunca me aburre, nunca la defraudo, con ella alcanzo cotas de estimulación insoportables, me excita con intensos poemas eróticos que recita como un mantra sobre mis labios y mi piel, dentro de mi boca y sobre mi sexo, su voz deslizándose voluptuosamente como su lengua dentro de mis oídos, la reverberación de sus palabras sobre la sensible punta de mi pene, la brillante excitación de su ojos que me incendia por dentro cuando se sumerge en mis pupilas, en lo más profundo, y me dice extrañas palabras que implican sexo y placer mas allá de lo conocido.

Me corro como un adolescente, sin control ni mesura, con sus susurros y sus poemas decadentes, con ella sentada sobre mi vientre, sintiendo su excitación y su caliente deseo sobre mi ombligo mientras canta en voz baja, siseando, meciéndose lenta y sensualmente, rozando su sexo desnudo sin dejar de mirarme con su profundos ojos negros, arañándome de forma somera con el filo de sus cuidadas y rojas uñas de nueve pulgadas. Ella disfruta del sexo tanto como yo, entre nosotros el sexo es una liturgia y un arte. Sus orgasmos y sus gemidos deberían ser santificados. Su particular forma de hacer el amor , también.

Sensualidad, sexo y poesía, esa es Didi . La única mujer a la que acaricio y beso profundamente, la única mujer que me arrasa, enciende y entiende, la única persona con la que me permito ser yo, un hombre amante de la poesía y la belleza, sensible, lírico y carnal. El único ser humano que me ha visto llorar y dudar.

Con ella soy un hombre, un ser humano.

Para los demás soy Mr. Eric *hijo puta* Packer.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: En primer lugar a todas aquellas personas que me han apoyado desde el principio con este nuevo proyecto, Ely Robelied, LaRosa de Rosas, Erica Castelo y Suzanne Mont.

Y especialmente a Suzanne Mont, gracias a ella este relato ha visto la luz con el aspecto de la lengua de Shakespeare.

Muchas gracias por vuestro inestimable apoyo y ayuda .


End file.
